


The west side. (it's unfinished)

by 71rca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Gangsters, Gun play, Guns, Height Differences, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Smut, Strong Language, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71rca/pseuds/71rca
Summary: You're in a club trying to vent out your frustration after a fight with your man.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	The west side. (it's unfinished)

You stepped out of the car, your friend going right behind you. 

"This is a fucking ridiculous idea," you heard her say but ignored her and went straight for the club door. The driver Frank went with you, as you always had someone to follow you around.

The club you went to was almost like your own. You didn't own it per say but you were spending so much time in there with your people it was almost like you did own it. Not to mention the security you provided for the place and its owner. Not a single police raid since you've taken it under your wings. Which was to be honest, all thanks to your shit of a boyfriend who was a head of the biggest gang in the city. Everyone feared him, nobody bothered him.

You said hello to the man at the door, hearing some complains from the people in line as you entered without a problem. One look was all it took to silence them up. You went right up to the bar ordering your usuall. 

"Keep them coming," you said to the bartender as you took your drink and went in search for a table. By the time you reached your destination, you already drank half of the glass.

"What exacly are you planning on doing?" your friend asked sitting beside you.

"Drinking, dancing. Mostly drinking," you replied taking a huge sip. Looking up you noticed one of the stuff already walking towards you with new glasses. "Next time bring twice as much," you said as she placed the trace on your table. She nodded and left. 

"That's your way of solving problems then? Very mature," your friend said looking at you. "You should just talk to him."

"Oh fuck him!" you exclaimed. You were already in a bad mood, you didn't need her lectures. "I, no We came here to relax and have some fun. Especially you, Ash. Since you started that fucking collage you barely have time for me and fun. Don't know why you bother with this shit anyway. As you can see I'm doing quite good without it."

You got up from your seat saying you'll be back in a second. You came back with a small package in your hand. 

"What's that?" Ashley asked as she saw you ripping the little bag open and moving it towards her drink.

"Thats something to help you relax, you know get loose," seeing her sceptical look you quickly added. " Don't wory, it's not really a drug. It's like a stronger drink. I took it several times and look at me! Still alive. You'll be fine. You won't even lose the memory of this night."

You added the white powder to her drink and she emptied the glass in one go. A few more drinks and you were laughing and enjoying yourselves. Ash felt like dancing so she went to the dance floor. It didn't take long for her to find someone to dance with as the club was full of men. You got up from your sit to get some fresh drinks and as you were passing a table that was occupied by four girls you heard them talking.

"Look at that whore in the cheap red tacky dress," you took a look at the dance floor. The only girl in a red dress was Ash. "Wonder whoever let her in here. I thought this club was a whore-clean area."

"Can you shut up, Ruby? You're only saying this becaue the guy she's dancing with turned you down a few minutes ago," one of her friends interupted. "You're just jealous of her."

"Me? Jealous of her? What are you, fucking retarted?! I would never be jealous of such a bitch."

That made it. You angrily put the empty glass on a table nearby and looked at all of them. The noise of glass hitting the table surface caught the girls attention. 

"The fuck you looking at?" the girl called Ruby asked. 

"That's my fucking friend you talking about!"

You lifted the hem of your dress and took out a gun from your thigh holster. You pointed it at her.

"You mind to fucking repeat yourself?"

She immediately lost all her bravery and fear filled her eyes. Her friends got up from the table, collected their things, spilled some drinks and left in a hurry. "I-I'm so-"

"Oh you're sorry? Now you're sorry?!" You weren't able to actually do anything because Frak was at your shoulder right after the girls left. The owner of the club came alongside him. 

"Please, not in here. Take this outside" he pleaded. You gave him a warning look. Who the hell was he to ask you anything?

"He's right, you know it. You don't want to make a mess," Frank spoke softly, trying to smother your nerves. You looked at him, then at the shivering girl. 

"Throw her out." You said and Frank grabbed her and a second later they were out of your sight. You put your gun back at its place on your thigh. The owner gave you a thanking look. "Bring me something stronger" you told him giving him the empty glass you earlier put on the table. You noticed people looking in your direction but they averted their gaze as soon as they met with your cold stare. 

Your friend approached you with a questioning look on her face. She knew what kinda person you were so that whole gun thing wasn't surprising to her at all. The only unknown was the reason. "What happened?" 

"Nothing," you replied giving her a reasuring smile. "It's nothing. Go dance. Your partner is growing impatient" you said as you saw him eyeing her from afar. At this point they were playing some calm tune. You went to the bar to grab your drink. "Play something louder and upbeat." 

Soon the music changed and after emptying your glass you joined your friend at the dance floor. You didn't mind dancing at your own. Not that you did it for a long time.

Soon some guy approached you from behind placing his hands on your hips. You tilted your head to look at him. About a head taller then you, blond disheveled hair, drunken smirk at his lips. As long as he behaves he'll be okay. You started dancing together, you rubbing yourself on him, him runnig his hands down your hips and on your thighs. Just as he reached the hem of your dress, he was suddenly ripped off of you. You turned aroud to check what the hell was happening only to see the last person you wanted to be with right now.

"What the fuck were you doing wih him?" Tony, your boyfriend of 5 years stood before you. He was 6'4, so you barely reached his shouder, dark hair and full beard. Neither you nor him payed any attention to the blond guy currently laying on the floor.

"The fuck you're doing here? Has Frank called you?" you ignored his question.

"He didn't have to, darling. You always come here, it wasn't very hard to find you," Tony said playing with you at this point. He was right. It's the only public place in this whole city where you felt comfortable enough and you do always come here. 

"What do you want?"

"Well for starters I don't want you dancing with some random dudes trying to get into your pants."

"Shame. I was quite enjoying myself." at this point you said that just to fuel his anger. You were still mad at him, so you wanted him to have a taste of this medicine. 

"Do you want to make me furious?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

That seemed to do the trick. He gripped your arm and led you out the back entrance. For a moment you grew disturbed by his actions as not to say scared. You ecpected him to take you out of this place but not through the back entrance. Yet he led you through the corridor like he knew it better than the back of his own hand.

You went outside the door, them closing behind you at their own. He turned left and after a few steps stopped and pushed you on an old window sill big enough for you to sit on it. The window's glass was shattered and was covered with some cardboard so no one could see you from the inside of the building. When Tony looked at your face, he saw pure shook in your eyes.

"What? Not so talkactive anymore?"

"I-I'm just gathering my thoughts."

"Hm. And what is it that you're thinking?" he asked as he kissed your neck. He thought it would make it harder for you to concentrate. Not gonna happen. By now you were just trying to not enjoy the feeling of his lips which was easy considering your emotions.

"The only thing on my mind is how many girls you led out here cause you seem to know the way so well. I mean the place is surrounded by trees, practically invisible from the streets. You surely must have knew that."

As you said that, the reason behind your fight came back to you. You both on a job earlier today, this blonde girl pleading for more days to pay off her man's debt, practicly throwing herself at Tony, offering herself to him. And Tony just standing there takin it all in, looking proud as hell to have such a pretty young thing all over himself. In front of your fucking eyes.

Tony stopped the kissing and looked back up at you. You continued.

"Bet you're thinking about that blonde slut right now. Don't even know why you're here with me when they are all there waiting for you wherever you go. Pretty and fit, not fucking fat and ugly like me."

Suddenly Tony let go of you and reached to his jacket pocket for something. He took out a tape, teared off a bit and placed it against your mouth.

"Will you fucking shut up already?" He said making sure the tape is tight to your lips. Your lipstick being extra visible. "Just like Drew Barrymore in Charlie's angels. Only much hotter." Tony said tracing the lipstick mark with his finger.

A shiver run thru you. You could have simply removed the tape yourself since your hands were free but something just told you not to do it. Tony's hands left your face. He now placed them at your thighs.

"You really think I think so low of you? That I was enjoying what happened earlier today? Hm?" He asked stroking your right thigh. "Maybe I did a little bit."

You made a sound that was supposed to be an angry growl. He laughed.

"Alright, I'm kidding, okay! Anyway, you know why I got here so late? Because believe me, I could have found you within minutes. I went to finish what we started earlier. Hence the tape, she wouldn't shut up. And believe me, she's not so pretty anymore. Never will be." He traced his face what helped you understand. He scarred the blonde's face. "Happy?"

You shrugged your shoulders. Truth is, you were content, but you sure as hell weren't going to admit it. Tony sighed. "Well we still got some stuff to talk about, right?"

You gave him a questioning look.

"If I ever hear you saying such horrible lies about yourself..." he said refering to the ugly and fat part of your conversation. "You're the hottest woman walking this earth."

"Do you understand?" He asked when you didn't give him any answer and he gripped your thighs harder emphasizing his words. You nodded. "Good."

He kissed your lips. You gave into it but it wasn't doing much for you because of the tape. You moaned trying to tell him that. "Nah it stays on."

Tony pulled you closer to him by your legs and that's when he felt the gun at your thigh. He lifted your dress to fully reveal the holster.

"The hell you were thinking?" he said taking the gun out and checking if there are any bullets in it. The magazine was full.

"That's an adult toy, my dear. You should be carefull with it. Some terrible accident might happen." He said while putting the gun against your temple. You straighten your back against the window. He noticed the change in your eyes. But it wasn't fear, no. He moved the gun down to your neck, and furthermore down south. He traced the gun down your chest, keeping a close look at your face. When the gun moved against your nipple, you shivered.

"What are you.. Are you fucking enjoying this?" Tony asked not believing his own eyes. His hand went under your dress only to feel that your panties were completely drenched.

"Holy fuck, girl." He once again started kissing your neck, this time much harder leaving marks for sure. You couldn't take it anymore, the feeling in your stomach was stronger than ever. You buried your hands in his hair, his lips felt so good against your skin, his beard scraching you in the nicest way possible. But Tony wouldn't let you have it.

"Keep your hands to yourself" he said in your neck and you removed your hands in case he stopped doing what he was doing. 

And you didn't want that. You wanted him to move you closer to him, to spread your legs. And that's exactly what he did. He spread your legs and put the barrel of the gun against your clothed core. "How's that, huh?" he teased adding some more pressure. "Bet it feels so good." You moaned. You felt like you were gonna explode. You needed something. You reached down into your panties to rub against your pussy. He didn't do or said anything to stop you and soon you feel your first orgasm taking over you.

In the haze you didn't notice Tony putting the gun away. He came back up to you and went straight to your underwear pulling it aside and placing his two fingers inside you. He started moving them at a rapid speed.

"Come, now. I know you have it in you. Come on, come on my fingers. I can fucking feel you squeezing me."

You started convulsing, you had to hold onto his jacket as your second orgasm came. Tony easily removed his fingers. "That's two now," he said licking the fingers that were inside you. "Wanna go for three? Hm? And then four? And five? Maybe six?" He brushed his finger against your clit. The lightest touch making you jump.

You were breathing hard by this time, you were exhausted. You couldn't even move your fingers. But this whole situation was so hot you couldn't get enough of it.

You tried to say something. Forgetting you were gagged, your words were muffled. Tony gently removed the tape.

"Just give me a minute or two," you said as you started to get the feeling in your mouth back. You pulled him towards you by the jacket now that you could really kiss him. You did kiss until you run out of breath. Your hands went down to his pants, feeling him up. He was rock hard.

"Seems I'm not the only one enjoying this," you teased him.

You reached for his belt, uclasping it. You pulled down the zipper only to find out he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Maybe you are the slut after all huh?"

"Fuck, you caught me," he responded with a smirk. "I wanted you to have easier access to my dick so you could blow me anytime you wanted."

"Is that so? Well, let's not keep you waiting then," it was your time to smirk as you got onto your knees in front of him.

You pulled his pants down a little bit just to free his cock. Tony grabbed your hair guiding your head towards his member. Opening your mouth you placed him on your tongue, licking.

He moaned and bucked his hips up forcing you to take more in your mouth. Thick hot shaft filled your mouth as you bobbed your head up and down.

"Holy fuck, your mouth feels so good around my cock."

Moaning, you took him even deeper into your mouth, deepthroating him. You felt his legs buckling, having to hold himself against the wall. The power you had over him was making your pussy throb. He made grown men shake in fear, and here he was a pile of fluff as you sucked his cock.

You held as long as you could, only breaking for air when you really, really had to. You smiled and looked up at him.

"You know, I was thinking about taking you home where I could fuck you all I wanted but I don't think any of us could hold that long," Tony said as he helped you up and against the wall.

Well, we can always make it there for round two," you proposed. "Now hurry up and fuck me."


End file.
